


Silent

by Smol_lou_lou



Series: Lashton Smut [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Choking, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Public Sex, Top Ashton Irwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_lou_lou/pseuds/Smol_lou_lou
Summary: "Baby, you got to be silent."Or where Ashton and Luke fuck in a movie theatre.DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lashton Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920043
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever written smut! I hope you guys like it! This is apart of a series I do on Wattpad. My book is called Lashton Smut, so all the works from there are on here now. Also my name is Malorey12 on there, so go and check my page and books out!
> 
> Alrighty, enjoy!

Luke's POV

We were on our way to see this movie called, actually I don’t remember. Anyway, I was in a car with my four other friends, Calum, Unique, Ashton, and Michael. Calum was driving while Michael sat next to him with their hands interlocked in the middle.

I sat in the middle of Ashton and Unique. The thing is I really like Ashton. But he would never like twink like me as more then friends. I am a feminine boy. I love "girl things" but that's just me. Ashton is what you would call a bad boy with the tattoos and piercings. I do have a lip piercing but it’s nothing compared to what Ashton has.

Calum pulls into the parking lot and parks the car. Everyone gets out and Calum locks the door when everyone is out. We all walk up to the doors and Ashton holds the door open for everyone, me being the last one. As I am walking through the opening of the door someone pinches my butt. I look back to see Ashton smirking, but he just keeps walking to catch up to our group. 

Calum is ordering everything for everyone. He pays the man and then he turns to us and says, "Y'all better repay me." We all nod our head in unison. 

I walk with the group to go and get our tickets once we had our snacks and drinks in our hands. I stand in the back waiting for them to finish, when Ashton walks over to me and puts his hands on either side of my head. 

"Ash-Ashton, what are you doing?" I ask letting out a shaky breath.

"Just wanted to say hi to my baby girl." he says in my ear while licking my ear lobe. I don't know why, but what he said gave me butterflies in my stomach and it also went straight to my dick.

I don't know how to react, so I just let out a small, weak, desperate whimper. 

"I can't wait to be in the movie theater. Going to do things you can't even imagine." he whispered then gave my cheek a kiss before walking off like nothing happened. I was left flustered. I can't wait to see what he does. What would he do?

~

I was sat in the very back with Ashton right beside me, while our friends found seats in the front, so they could see better. Ashton and I just sat in silence until the actual movie started playing, then things got exiting.

I looked on the screen to see what the movie was named. My eyes widened when I read the title. It said, "Fifty Shades of Gray". I was starting to chub up when the first sexual act happened. The man was spanking and choking the girl. Two of my favorite things in the world.

Ashton started biting my neck and licking to form a bruise. "Mm, I can't wait to see that big ass of yours baby girl." he said.

I whimpered at the feeling of his hot breath on my neck. He moved his face and mine, so we were face to face. He leaned in and connected our lips in a very heated kiss. We fought for dominance and of course Ashton won. We kept kissing for what felt like hours. His hands were at my waist already ready to take my shirt off and my hands were tangled in his hair. He moaned into my mouth when I tugged at his hair. He broke the kiss to look around the room to see if anyone was looking at us, then he took my shirt off. 

He looked up and down with dark amber eyes. He looked back up to me and asked, "Can I?" He looks down at my chest for some strange reason. 

I quickly nodded my head and whimpered. He bent down and licked my right nipple. I let out a big gasp. Ashton quickly put his hand on my mouth to keep me quiet. I had my eyes closed shut tightly. I kept whimpering as he kept biting and licking my nipple.

"Mm taste so good. Bet you love this stuff. Such a slut. Aren't you? You just love to have your nipples played with and a cock up that pretty ass of yours, don't you?" He asks looking into my eyes. There was a hint of something I can't figure out what it was. 

"Yes, daddy I love it. I want your cock so bad. Please daddy." I beg.

He groaned and sat back in his chair. He looked at me while he unbuttoned his jeans then pulled them down with his boxers. His dick was placed on his shirt all red and angry, leaking pre-cum. My eyes bulged out and my mouth got dry. He was huge! God all I want to do is get that in me. Like now. 

"Come on baby take off your jeans and let daddy see those lace panties you have on." He instructed for me to do. 

I unbuttoned my jeans fast then through them to the seat next to me where all are clothes are. 

Ashton looks down at me and I could have sworn his smirk got wider and his eyes got darker. 

"Oh, baby girl all dressed up today. Come on get on daddy's lap."

I did as I was told. Once I wiggled my hips back and forth then side to side I stopped and let out a soft moan. 

Ashton put his hands on my hips and asked, "Do you need prep baby?" 

I shook my head and he groaned and bucked his hips up on me. I let out a long and loud moan where I had to cover my own mouth, so no one knew what was happening. 

"You're such a slut. I bet you wanted this, so you prepped yourself. You woke up knowing we were going today, and you got so flustered and hard just thinking of what I could do to your little body. So, you fingered yourself. Thinking of me huh? Such a slutty girl" he tsk and grabbed my throat making me not be able to breathe at all. 

I whined the best I could cause, yes, I really did do that. 

"I want you to lube up my cock." He said letting go of my throat, so I can move down. 

"Daddy I have lube." I say very quietly.

"Oh...ok then move your panties to the side of your hole." He whispered.

I did what he said, and he took a condom out of his wallet and put it on his dick. Then took the lube from my hands once I grabbed it from my pocket. He lubed up his dick then he put lube on my hole. It was very cold, but it felt good. 

"Are you ready?" Ashton asked.

I nodded my head not trusting my voice. He puts his dick to my hole and pushes it in. I gasp and fall forward on him. He has his hands now on my waist running small circles in my heated skin while I get adjusted. I kiss him on the lips softly to tell him to move.  
He starts to go in and out very slowly, but it was still a nice pace. I was just waiting for him to hit that special spot in me. 

Ashton picked up his pace to be rougher. You could hear skin slapping and panting. I'm usually very vocal in bed, but with the circumstances we are in. I kind of can't be loud. 

"Ah!" I said very loudly but Ashton caught it mid-way. 

"Yeah? Was that your prostate baby? Did it feel good princess?" He asked in a taunting voice. 

"Mhmm" is all I can say. 

He kept hitting that spot till I got very close. "Daddy please. I need to cum, can I?" I practically beg to him. 

"A-little longer" he panted. 

"No daddy please! Pleeeaaassseee!" I whispered yelled at him. 

I guess he knew we had to hurry up because he grabbed my cock and stroked it until I was completely still, and he put his hand over my mouth while I moaned for the longest time. I painted both of our chest in a creamy white. 

My body shook at how much pleasure I was receiving. I lay on top of him, my limbs numb while I whispered in his ear before kissing his neck "Cum for me daddy. I need to be filled." 

That got his hips stuttering until he stilled. He plopped back in the seat but quickly caught his breath and pulled out of me. It hurt like hell, but I can get over it. 

I move over to my seat to get dressed while he pulled off the condom and threw it to the side. Ashton got dressed and sat in his seat but pulled me to his lap when he sat.

"You did so well princess. I'm so proud of you." He says against my lips before giving me a kiss. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. 

"Luke, sweetheart, do you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked looking down at my lap, pulling me closer. 

I put my arms around his neck then lifted his chin to kiss him. "Yes" I say against his lips. 

We both smile and giggle. I look up and saw the lights come on. I get up from Ashton's lap and pull him up. 

We interlock our hands and walk out to find our friends. 

"How did you guys like it?" Calum asks everyone when we exit the theater. 

"It was great." I say winking at Ash. 

He smirks, and we start walking to the parking lot to get into the car to go home. 

"How about we stay at Calum's house for a sleepover?" Unique suggests to the group once were all in the car. 

"I would love too." Ashton says looking at me, locking our hands together and kissing my check. 

I lay my head on my boyfriend’s shoulder while Calum starts the car, so we can go to his house. 

"I'm glad I came" I whisper to Ashton. 

"Me too baby. Me too." He says kissing my head.  
•~•


	2. Party Goers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and Luke have round two while there at a sleepover at Calum's house.

Later that night....

Ashton's POV  
-  
The group all walk through the door, Luke and I being the last ones in. We all take off our coats and shoes and walk up to Calum's bedroom. He has a big house so hopefully Luke and I can go somewhere and not get questioned. 

I go straight to Calum's bed and plop myself right in the middle. I look over to Luke. He looks like he wants to lay on me, but he's contemplating whether or not to do so. I wave my hand a little, motioning him over to me. 

Unique is downstairs getting the snacks with Michael. It was just Luke and I and Calum. Luke climbs on top of me and rests his head on my chest. I protectively wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He sighs a content sigh and closes his eyes. 

"So. You two dating now?" Calum questions us. 

"No Calum we just want to lay like this in front of you guys." I sarcastically say back. 

"Woah hold up their Ash. I was just wondering. I'm not mad bro just- don't do anything with us in the room I beg of you." He turns to us and smiles. 

I laugh shaking my head a little bit. He can be so hypocritical sometimes. I mean it's not like him and Michael don't do things with us in the room. 

"Hey Calum! Can we go to the basement?!" Unique yells up.

He looks at us and shrugs. "Sure! We're coming down now!" He yells, motioning for us to walk down with him. 

-  
Time skip to them being in the basement

Everyone is curled up into someone's arms except Unique. She only curls up into Calum as Mike does on his other side. Luke and I are on the recliner, him sitting on my lap with his head on my chest.

Everyone is watching the movie except me. We just watched a movie so I really don't feel like watching another one.

I look over to see Luke looking at me. 

"Yes baby?" I ask in a hushed whisper. 

He doesn't respond all he does is move his hips in a circular motion. I let out a strangled moan. He smirks and turns his attention back to the movie, never moving after that. 

Once the movie ends everyone starts chatting about what to do next. 

"We should play truth or dare!" Michael says excitedly. 

We all groan looking at the red head like he was crazy. 

"What?" He asks. 

"Why not. I'm feeling a little bad." Unique says with a laugh. I shake my head chuckling quietly. 

Luke looks tiredly at the group. He's just so precious. But, I'm going to have to punish him for earlier.

"Luke." 

He looks over humming; acknowledging me. 

"You are in so much trouble baby." I whisper. I move my hips up into his ass making him squeak. 

"Guys how about we just go to sleep. I'm tired and I want to cuddle Michael." Calum whines. 

Everyone reluctantly agreed to sleep as it was 12 at night. We all got to the spots we were sleeping in.

Luke and I in the corner on the recliner (never moving), Unique got the couch, and Malum got the air mattress in front of the couch. 

Luke moves to lay on me completely. He rubs his eyes with his sweater paw. 

"Luke." I sternly wake him up. "You need to stay awake. I need to punish you. Now."  
He doesn't move; this boy is going to kill me. 

"Luke I swear to god." I whisper in his ear, biting the flesh. He looks up and whimpers.

"Yes daddy?" 

"You know you were naughty tonight right?" I speak in his neck, biting his skin. 

"Yes daddy, I know." He says casually.

"I want you to take your pants off right now." I say quietly so I don't wake the others up. 

He does as he's told, taking his sweet old time to take his pants and panties off. He looks over and bits his lips making me hold back a moan.

I bit my lip ring looking up and down his beautiful body. Yes, we just got together, but I've known him for so long that I can say I love him.

He gets down on his knees and looks at me straight in the eyes. He pulls my boxers down to my knees. His eyes grew wide with excitement. 

He starts to kitten lick the head making me groan.

Kiss

Lick

Over and over again he did the same moves on my length (a/n I hate that word *shudders*). 

"Good boy Luke. Such a good boy," I mutter, throwing my head back in pleasure. 

"Come on princess, get on daddy's lap," I say to the boy. He moves quietly to my lap. 

He smiles and kisses my lips. "Hmmmhm, daddy, please." He whines. 

"What do you want baby?"

"I need your cock." 

I moan (and I never do), looking in his innocent blue eyes. He grips my cock and lifts himself onto the tip. 

He moans, shutting his eyes. I grab his hips harshly, it's surely to leave bruises.

"My god! Ashton I love you so much!" He yells. I cover his mouth as I stop his movements. 

"Luke. Are-"

"Yes, Ash, I love you dearly."

"I love you too baby"

He starts to move again, this time softer then before. I groan softly in his ear. 

"D-ash, may I please cum?" Luke ask, whining and shaking in pleasure. 

"Yes baby, let go," I whisper in his ear, biting the skin.

Luke's body shakes violently. His moans start to get higher pitched, making me groan but put my hand on his mouth so he doesn't wake the others up. 

"Daddy, please fill me up."

I do as he says and release my load into his body. My own body shaking. I keep thrusting into him until we're both too sensitive. 

I pull out of him and we both got dressed. He lays on top of me, snuggling into my chest letting out a content sigh. 

"Ugh, I told you guys not to do anything while we are hear." I hear a voice say in the darkness. 

Luke and I laugh at Calum's face. 

"Sorry mate," I laugh. "But we had to."

"Yeah, of course you had to." He grumbles, turning back to Michael and snuggling close to him before falling asleep. 

"I love you Luke," I say, kissing his temple. 

"I love you too Ashy." 

Before you know it, we're both asleep thinking about our future together.   
<>


End file.
